This disclosure relates in general to cards that store information. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to data cards used with card readers, proximity scanners, and/or similar devices.
Passengers may gain entry to transit systems by using fare cards. Over time, transit systems have replaced their fare collection equipment and upgraded their data storage technologies. This has resulted in transition periods where a particular transit system may utilize different fare collection equipment at different points within the system. Different and incompatible fare collection equipment may force passengers to carry multiple fare cards in order to use the transit system.
In addition, an individual transit system may be part of a larger transportation network. To reach their destinations, passengers may need to cross boundaries between transit systems that utilize different types of fare cards. In these situations, passengers may be required to carry multiple fare cards, each intended for use in a different part of the transportation network.